


Self Indulgence

by Xray1209



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Casual Sex, Demons, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Porn With Plot, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xray1209/pseuds/Xray1209
Summary: After meeting at a bar, Kayle has a one night stand with a demon. Though can you call it a one night stand if you keep seeing him?
Kudos: 2





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and I hope you enjoy!

That night they pushed through the door of Ares’ apartment, giggling and kissing deeply as they went. Ares and Kayle were both a bit drunk, not outrageously so, but enough to keep their blood hot.  
This wasn’t the first time Kayle had had a hook up since they had left; but this was certainly the most sober they had been while doing so. They knew they were being reckless, but they wanted to live on the edge and go after those little desires that wormed into their head. Sex provided some relief from their lonely thoughts, and had other added benefits that Kayle liked.  
But even at the bar, this guy seemed different. Kayle couldn’t put their finger on why they were drawn to him, though his looks certainly didn’t harm his overall charm. Ares had more than looks, he was easy to talk too. They had started the flirting and once they had, Ares had been receptive. At the bar, after they had sat together awhile, Ares had started to drag his cold fingers nice and slow over their thighs as they chatted over drinks. Kayle had to admit that Ares was smoother than most of the people they had pursued before this. Usually they didn’t want to get too close but Ares had been curious and let Kayle go on about whatever they wanted to talk about. Even told them they were handsome when they talked enthusiastically about something. Most people just wanted the sex and then wanted you out. It could still end that way but they had the smallest hope that it wouldn’t. Mainly because this felt different and they wanted to lean in more.  
The way Ares kept pushing, even when Kayle pushed back, was thrilling. They had had only fantasies of sexual encounters feeling like this, and they didn’t want to think too much longer about it. Kayle felt like Ares was winning in whatever game this was. They were too busy letting themselves want more of it, fully sinking into their desires and out of their head.  
“My rooms this way.” Ares whispered, his grey eyes glinting like the moon in the sky that was his deep umber skin.  
Kayle nodded, still thinking on how they wanted to kiss up his square jaw. He took Kayle’s hand with a smile, his thumb gliding over their skin that was like sand flecked with brown pebbles. Kayle tried not to pay any mind to their surroundings as they walked. Keeping their eyes focused on his back, refined yet relaxed, with a soft scent of leather lingering in the air.  
Most of the people they had slept with had their own apartments with roommates and it wasn’t uncommon to be led straight to the bedroom. But the whole place was dark and Ares didn’t bother to flip on a single light as they went along. Kayle wished they could exude the same level of confidence as Ares did. To be able to move through the air like they didn’t weigh a pound seemed nicer than most things in this apartment.  
Ares stopped at one of the white doors in the short hall after the kitchen, clucking it open before standing aside to let Kayle in first.  
Long curtains covered the entrance to a small balcony that the lights of the city were still peaking through. There was enough light Coming from the balcony to form outlines of the modern furniture that lined the walls. They tried to ignore the now prevalent thought that Ares was rich and probably didn’t want more than a quick hit, which after all this build up, would be annoying.  
“Lights on or off?” Ares asked with a smirk.  
“On,” Kayle said, mainly wanting to fully enjoy the experience. If you were both fumbling in the dark how could anything get done? Not to mention there were no surprises in the light.  
“I like your style.” Ares chuckled as he flipped it on. The bed was neat with a shiny blue duvet, and when Kayle sat on top of it to remove their shoes they wanted to fall asleep immediately. They had never been on a bed so comfortable, it was like a firm cloud. If Ares hadn’t started kissing their neck they may have forgotten that a hot guy was in front of them.  
Kayle hummed as they moved their hand to the back of Ares’ neck, feeling the black curls of his fade . They wanted to tell him to do it harder, to leave his mark and make their skin sting. It was easier to continue and see where it all went, so they did. As they started to undress, things slowed as they kissed and touched every part of the other's body. Kayle let their eyes stay closed as they kissed, they even almost dozed off for a second.  
“How do you want to go about this?” Ares asked as he finished kissing up their neck.  
“What do you mean?” Kayle played oblivious, they could tell it would be more fun that way.  
Ares looked into Kayle’s honey brown eyes, his own silver eyes, narrow and smoldering. Then, for Ares final move he tilted their head up and said, “I want you to tell me what you want.”  
“A million dollars.” Kayle replied flatly. Though they already wanted to laugh at their own joke.  
Ares mouth opened and moved quickly into a smile. It was less hungry, and more like he was genuinely delighted, “you know what I mean. Let’s try again, what do you want me to do for you?”  
As Kayle pondered on it, Ares kept kissing them all over their neck and shoulders. Each press of his lips was hot like wax dripping from a candle, it lingering as they went on and on. He started moving one of his hands slowly up and down their outer thigh, his nails lightly trailing goosebumps on their pale skin. While it felt nice, the alcohol was making them warm and the bed was like heaven compared to the motel mattress they had been trying to sleep on lately.  
“I want to cuddle... I’m really tired all of a sudden.” Kayle was surprised they had been so honest, but alcohol makes people do stupid things all the time. That seemed like the most appropriate excuse, in this case at least.  
“No more kissing then?” Ares asked as he pushed some of their hair from their eyes.  
“You can keep kissing me, but like I said, I’m tired. I’m practically falling asleep now.” Kayle said a yawn following the end of their statement.  
“I can see that, but you want to cuddle?”  
“That’s a strange thing to desire huh?” Kayle smiled, trying not to think too hard about what Ares might return with. They wished that Ares would just reject them already, after all the intention had been sex not cuddling.  
“Mind if I turn the lights off then?”  
“Not at all.” Kayle replied and Ares clapped his hands twice to return the room to darkness. They were trying so hard not to show their surprise because this didn’t happen in real life. Did it?  
“I’m afraid you’ll have to guide me in what you want.” Ares told them.  
“What about you? This must be disappointing.” Kayle asked, a bit of guilt forming in their stomach like a stone.  
“My desire is to only make sure whoever my current partner is, is happy.”  
“How noble of you, the ladies must melt at that line.” Kayle snorted.  
“...I thought you were tired.”  
“Sorry,” Kayle laughed, “I guess, if you really want me to direct you I can. To be honest though, I don’t really know how I want to be held.”  
“Give me an idea and I will try to emulate it.”  
“How accommodating of you.” Kayle teased again, putting on a prim and proper accent to really charge it. But they couldn’t follow through and ended up giggling about it instead. It was easier to call out how ridiculous this all was. But if Ares really was willing to do whatever they wanted then why not? Their eyes didn’t look up at Ares, they didn’t feel confident in what they wanted, “hold me close and tight, but in a way I can still nuzzle you. I guess...”  
“Like this?” Ares asked as he pulled Kayle close.  
“You won’t get uncomfortable?” Kayle said as they adjusted, crossing one of their legs between Ares’ and nestling their head closer to his chest.  
“I’ll be fine, you look cute with your eyes closed.” Ares said as he moved a few strands of green hair from their face.  
“Creep...” They smiled.  
“You just look peaceful. It helps that you are just normally good looking.”  
“Shut up, I told you my looks aren’t that great.” Kayle mumbled, nuzzling themselves closer.  
“You obviously don’t sleep much… just sleep for now. Our banter can wait for the morning.”  
Kayle replied in snores, gentile stirrings as a couple hours passed. They had the nightmare again, it wasn’t going away. It was making them sick, like someone was using their stomach to churn butter. Even in a place that was so removed from that reality they couldn’t get away from it.  
“Why are you awake already?” Ares scolded as he noticed Kayle moving in his arms.  
“I had a bad dream. What about you? Did I wake you?”  
“No, of course not. Why don’t you tell me your bad dream? That will set your mind at ease.” Ares smiled at them and waited for the full story. Surely it wasn’t one that was too awful.  
“It’s a recurring one I have, I’ve tried talking about it but it doesn’t help.” Kayle told him. The last time they had told someone they didn’t understand it at all, all they told Kayle was that they were being paranoid.  
“Fine then, I’ll cast a charm on you.”  
“Oh you’re a wizard now?”  
Ares chuckled, “no, just something my mother taught me. May I?”  
“How cute, sure, you have my permission.”  
“Thank you.” Ares said as he leaned in and kissed Kayle’s forehead, then the corner of each eye, and then the left and right corner of their lips.  
“Do you do this with everyone you bring home?” Kayle asked, wanting to distance themselves. After all, this wasn’t that sort of thing, this was once going to end in sex. Besides, the other night Kayle first spotted Ares whispering in a young woman’s ear as she giggled and kissed his neck. Obviously he had his own priorities, he didn’t look like he had a single chip on his shoulder. Then again, Kayle knew looks could be deceiving.  
“No, most people I bring home don’t want to cuddle. What about you? You cuddle with strangers often?”  
“No,” Kayle’s cheeks were red. Why did they ask such a thing? Were they really so sad, “but then again I’ve never asked before either.”  
“I don’t know how many people would be put off by that, but I know I’m in the minority.”  
“So then why say yes?”  
“Why not? If something so simple brings you joy then I don’t see what’s so hard about providing that.”  
“What about you?” Kayle asked, as they started to remember how Ares touched them while they had kissed heavily.  
“Hm?”  
“I’m sure when you took me here you wanted something besides cuddling.”  
Kayle looked into Ares eyes, their chest hot to the point of feeling like their nerves were sizzling, “what do you want? And what I want is for you to tell me... It’s my turn.”  
“Are you sure you can give me what I want?” Ares asked as he put his hand to the sole of their back, pulling them close enough for Kayle to feel his hot breath.  
“I can try.” Kayle told him before they started to kiss Ares along his jaw. Tickling him with their lips all the way up to his ear, “let me try. The only rule is you have to ask me for it first.”  
“Oh but you can do whatever?”  
“Of course, you already did something for me.”  
“Then why do I have to ask?” He complained as he let Kayle continue their touching while sucking on his neck.  
“So I know what you want from me.”  
“I want you to give me head,” he told them as he swept his fingers across their cheek. Before he knew it Kayle had already started rubbing the top of Ares boxers. Ares pulled Kayle in for a deep kiss as Kayle kept stroking. He tried to return the favor, rubbing the front of Kayle’s boxers until they moved his hand away and shook their head.  
“Just you right now.”  
“But--”  
Kayle smiled, kissing him and staying close to his warmth, “shut up and let it happen.”  
Ares returned the smile, throwing the blanket off them. Kayle scoffed and then fell into a giggle as they sat up. Ares followed, sitting up against the pillows like a statue of Dionysus. They collected themself for a moment, reminding themselves that this was how lucky they got. They should enjoy their ‘luck’ to the fullest. Just as fast as everything started, Kayle fell into kissing again, getting right back to where they left off.  
Kayle pulled Ares underwear away to bring out his cock, and started to stroke it to keep it upright. Ares had already had pre cum glossing over the head of his penis as Kayle leaned over Ares facing him at a slight angle. They tried to move their bob length hair behind their ear but it wouldn’t stay for long. Kayle pushed on despite their hair and licked and teased the tip of Ares cock as their hands stroked the shaft. They took Ares into their mouth, their tongue moving under his shaft before they moved back and licked his head. As they kept moving their lips Ares leaned back and periodically would move Kayle’s green hair from their face. Each time, Kayle felt like their heart was filling with helium, something about it stirred them. Kayle could feel minor impulses hopping into their brain and they couldn’t help but be direct with their cravings.  
“Pull harder,” Kayle mumbled, a line of saliva from their lips connecting to Ares’s cock. Ares responded then by tugging harder with his fingers that were twisted into Kayle’s hair. Then he brought Kayle towards his face, kissing them so deeply that Kayle was sure that their heart would pop out of Ares’s mouth. Kayle licked their lips as they started to feel the pricking sensation of Ares’s nails starting to scratch at their neck. They started to kiss Ares’ chin and shoulders to try and muffle the sounds that were forcing their way out. Kayle kept their hands moving over Ares’ cock as Ares pulled their hair again, making them expose their neck. He wasn’t delicate now, Ares was getting messy and caught up himself. Ares kissed and started to bite Kayle from neck to shoulder, going harder as Kayle returned with pants and small utterances of pleasure.  
“I want to fuck you, I want to hear you say my name.” Ares said roughly as he tossed them to their back. Neither of them moved as they breathed heavily on each other as their foreheads touched. Ares was over them, like the moon over the sun during an eclipse.  
“Only if you praise me.” Kayle said, as Ares moved down Kayle’s body, starting to do more than kiss. His hand went under Kayle’s boxers and they grind their hips into his hand. He kissed down their chest, painfully slow, as he moved his hand to their thighs to part them more. Kayle could feel themselves getting to eager, wanting Ares to just fuck them already, but they liked being teased. There was something thrilling about being made to wait for something you want. For Kayle, this feeling of want would start boiling and get to a point of almost intoxication with how much they wanted. Which meant that they would even deny themselves pleasures if they could feel a better outcome coming. So they kept their hands at their sides, gripping tightly onto the sheet below them. Even if this was just sex, Kayle was engrossed into a fantasy that they hadn’t considered in a long time. They were mainly surprised how comfortable this all felt, like they had just found a lost piece to a puzzle Kayle had long since put away. Those thoughts couldn’t dwell long in Kayle’s head, Ares fingers were adventurous and were starting to tease Kayle even further now. It was making Kayle do desperate things to wait themselves out, biting their own finger to keep them grounded in some way.  
“You’re doing so good Kayle,” Ares smirked to himself, starting to withdraw a bit. Kayle followed just like Ares wanted, and he praised them more for it. He kissed them on their cheek, “but be a little more patient for me.”  
“Ares please,” Kayle whined, feeling like they could jump out of their skin. Then Ares bit on their ear, pulling slightly. They wanted more, they wanted that sting, that soreness; anything to get more out of their head, “Ares— do it harder.”  
“Good job, telling me how you want me. I love hearing your desperate voice Kayle, what else would you like?” He asked next to their ear, his hands moving down their body, going back to his slow stirring.  
They were starting to feel desperate and didn’t know if they could go much longer without getting off, “be rough with me and just fuck me already.”  
“As you wish.” Ares told them before spreading their legs open. Kayle looked up at him, face red with one hand trying to hide their face. He moved their hand away, kissing their cheek as he moved both their hands above their head. He marveled at them a moment, patting himself on the back for his job well done before continuing.  
“What are you waiting for?” Kayle sighed but still waited for Ares to make the next move.  
With that attitude Ares could barely hold himself back. He was rough, rougher than he usually was on first encounters. Kayle had asked for it many times, each time following it by asking for him to do it harder. They even had to assure Ares that they liked the pain.  
“Stop me if it’s too much.” Ares told them, not wanting Kayle to push themselves too hard. He catered to their request, leaving what would soon be bruises on their shoulders and thighs. Ares was slow with how he increased his force. Kayle gasped out in pleasure louder and louder as Ares nibbled and licked over the places he had already bit. They kept asking for it to be harder, for more. But Kayle didn’t know what they were asking exactly, their adrenaline was rushing and they wanted to keep the high going.  
“Don’t stop.” It came out of Kayle’s mouth in between gasps. They could feel themselves nearing release.  
“I love hearing your orders, you really like my cock fucking your tight hole? ” Ares asked and Kayle could only nod. Ares was starting to feel a bit crazy himself. Kayle yelped in pleasure and held Ares head close after they had been bitten as he thrusted hard into them. Kayle kept encouraging Ares, telling him how it felt and how he too was doing a good job. Ares slowed for a moment before picking up the pace of his thrusts. Kayle arched their back into it and continued to dig their nails into Ares arms to pull themselves closer to him. It was to the point where Kayle had to let out sound, their pleasure had built up too high  
Ares could feel how consuming it all was for Kayle though. They were starting to reach the point past pleasure, so Ares eased off. Kissing the places he had been rougher, and petting their hot skin slowly as the cool air of the room washed over their bodies. The electricity in the room started to calm as Ares and Kayle laid separately now, both of them staring at the ceiling. For a few moments there was silence, the only sounds was their heavy breathing.  
“That was some work out.” Kayle huffed, they weren’t sure of what else to say. Would they get kicked out now? They figured since now the deed was over with, that Ares was now done with them.  
“You should rest.” Ares told them, nuzzling their neck as he put his arms around them. He felt like he needed to treat them a bit. After all they were probably sore and worn out from all he had done.  
“Do you mind if I shower first?” Kayle asked as they smiled. They were exhausted under that smile, and already their eyes were half closed. Though they had never had sex feel that... fulfilling before.  
“I’ll take you, you look like you can barely stand.” Ares said as he jumped up from the bed like he hadn’t had sex with them. Kayle knew if they had been Ares they would at least be a little tired.  
Ares put the light on and then opened the door to the bathroom that was adjacent to his room, turning that light on too before turning around for Kayle.  
Of course Kayle wasn’t expecting to be picked up like they were some princess, “I can walk...”  
“I want to carry you. Besides I should treat your bites anyways... I’m sorry I bit so hard.”  
Kayle’s cheeks were heating up as they looked away, “You don’t have to apologize. I had a great time.”  
“I had a feeling, but thank you for telling me. I had a good time as well.” Ares said as he sat them down on the tubs edge, “You just twist it on, the further you go the hotter it gets. I’m going to go get the first aid kit, it’s in the guest bath. I’ll set out some clothes for you too.”  
“Thanks, if I’m still in the shower when you get back you should join me.”  
“I don’t know, depends on if you don’t want me to kiss you anymore.”  
“Of course I want more kisses, I invited you in the shower.”  
“Touché.” He said as he stole a kiss on the cheek before turning to go off the other way.  
Kayle knew they were perhaps too at ease but they had never felt so... wanted. It was tragic that it would end in less than half a dozen hours. Would they be considered desperate if they asked to see Ares again? Kayle already felt a connection with Ares, it was small but there was a spark there, one that could become stronger if given the time. It only became more clear as they stood under the shower. When they opened the shower curtain Ares handed them a towel, keeping his head turned the other way.  
“Do you want a minute to get changed?”  
“No and it would probably be easier to treat these bites without clothes on.”  
“True,” Ares replied as he started to go through the first aid kit, “go ahead and sit here.”  
Kayle listened, towel wrapped around their waist as Ares started to clean the bites with alcohol and then putting butterfly band-aids over a couple of them, “I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone else put bandaids on me like this.”  
“Well it’s only fair that if I bite you hard enough to break skin then I should be the one to make sure it doesn’t get infected.”  
“Still, thank you.” Kayle smiled up at Ares as he grabbed another towel to start drying Kayle’s hair with. It made Kayle feel young but they enjoyed it, this had never happened before.  
“You don’t have to thank me, it’s nothing.” Ares then handed over the clothes he brought. They were big for Kayle but that would have to do for the time being. It helped that Kayle liked big clothes, and this faded band shirt was perfect; Kayle left the pants.  
“That’s not how it feels.” Kayle put down the pants on the sink counter before turning back to Ares.  
“I’ve done no more than anyone else would have.”  
Kayle shook their head, “you must think that most people are naturally kind then.”  
“Shall I carry you back to the bed?”  
Kayle chuckled, “no I can walk, you startled me the last time.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ares told them as he followed them back to the bedroom.  
“It’s fine, it caught me off guard is all.”  
“I’ll ask permission from now on.”  
“From now on? You plan on doing it again?” Kayle asked, still laughing, baiting for an answer. They wanted to hear him ask to see them a second time.  
“You’ll see.” he shrugged.  
“Now I’m just anxious,” Kayle sighed, but kept a smile on their face.  
“Don’t worry I’ll make sure you see me coming.”  
“Good to know.” Kayle said as they climbed back on the bed. Would it be odd to ask again?  
“You look like you want something,” Ares said as he leaned in close to Kayle. With his fingers, he moved some of their hair away from their brown eyes, “tell me.”  
There was a glint in Ares’ gray eyes, Kayle could see it now. Another game perhaps? Ares did seem to like it when they were straightforward.  
“You’re going to cuddle with me again right?” Kayle asked, trying not to seem as embarrassed as they felt. Maybe if they acted confident they could fool Ares.  
“After all you did for me? How could I deny you.” He said as he joined Kayle on the bed. Instead of anything too complicated, Kayle laid over Ares, head over his heart. Kayle wasn’t sure if they should be disappointed that Ares’s heart wasn’t beating fast or loud, even through all the sweetness it was possible there was nothing for Ares. Then Kayle felt Ares’s fingers going through their hair and they told themselves that surely that meant something.  
“Could I see you again? After this... it doesn’t have to be a date and it could even just be another hook up...” Kayle’s skin felt unbearably hot as they asked. They couldn’t even look up towards his eyes.  
“I’ll give you my number before you leave, but that means you have to text me.”  
“Could we do email? My phone is broken...”  
“Sure. I might miss your emails at first though since all my work goes through there.” He said and the only yawned that followed was Kayle’s as they curled in closer.  
“Oh right, you said at the club you were a lawyer.”  
“It’s mainly contracts and wills, lots of paperwork.”  
“Not gonna lie, that sounds boring as Hell.”  
Ares laughed, his lips curling into a smile, “it is, most of the time.”  
“You must make good money though; your place is beautiful and I mean you have a guest room?”  
“The pay is generous because I set my own prices. I’m not exactly a part of a big firm.”  
“Still, compared to most people’s places I’ve been to, yours is the most luxurious. I mean, don’t get me started on this bed.”  
“You’re too kind,” Ares whispered as he noticed them slipping back to sleep.  
Kayle wanted to tell him it was him who was too kind. They were starting to feel like royalty with how Ares was treating them. It wasn’t even that Ares had been particularly nice; he had just been attentive to Kayle. They wondered if it would take Ares long to figure out how easy to please Kayle was. It didn’t help that things lately had been particularly stressful. There was no need to unload all that though.


End file.
